Chibi Potion Number Nine
by DOTBF
Summary: Marth is acting kind of odd...could it have anything to do with the title...?hmmm... COMPLETE
1. Lets play a game!

**Chibi Potion Number Nine**

**Chapter One: the sword master**

Clouds hung low in the sky, and the little woodland animals ran for cover from the impending storm. The wind came in gusty blasts and the water in the lake was rippled and distorted from it. A human ran along a path in the woods, desperately looking for shelter. Though he was too late, and was struck by lightning. This human was carrying the blueprints to the best video game in history, though when his body was recovered, some of the plans had been burnt beyond understanding. So the game designers threw it all together, along with some extra game characters and created Super Smash Bros. Melee. A game _close_ to the best game in history.

This however is completely off topic and irrelevant. Our story begins years later when Super Smash Bros. Melee had sold millions of copies and was starting to loose its luster. (ah, cruel fate!)

xxx

The sun was shining overhead, warming the ground and heating the air. The breeze played in the trees rustling the leaves. It was peaceful. Roy sat on a boulder, cleaning his sword with a cloth. He smiled, pleased that he didn't have to fight any of the other characters. He was just about to think something along the lines of '_life is good_' when a voice suddenly jolted him from his thoughts.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Roy!"

The swordsman was so startled; he lost his balance on the boulder and toppled off of it onto the grass. When he opened his eyes, Marth was leaning on the boulder from behind, smiling.

"Ugh, Hi." Roy mumbled, sitting up again and rubbing his head. "What do you want?" The sword masters voice was still ringing in his ears.

Marth smiled, putting on an angelic expression.

"Nothin'." A halo appeared over his head. Roy blinked.

"Something's telling me to think otherwise…" he said getting to his feet. Marth giggled.

"Yea…" Roy gaped at his friend, "There is something seriously wrong with this."

"Nah!" Marth insisted, "What makes you think that?

Roy's expression went from confused to smug.

"Well, let's see here." He pretended to think really hard, "You just _giggled_. And that's horribly out of character for you."

"No it's not." Marth said crossing his arms.

"Yes it is." Roy argued.

"No it's not."

"YES. It IS." Roy growled.

"Nuh-uh." Marth shook his head, his blue hair falling in his face. Roy felt a vein throbbing in his temple.

"So then, now that we're all in agreement here," Marth said turning around and beginning into the woods. "Let's play a game!"  
"What?!" Roy protested, staring at Marth, bewildered.

"A GAME!" the sword master shouted, "A game! A game! A game! A game! A game! A ga-"

"Okay, okay, alright, already. Just shut up." Roy yelled over Marth, covering his

ears.

"Okey-doke." Marth nodded. Roy shook his head.

"Ugh, alright, what game…dare I ask…?" he posed the question.

Marth remained silent, staring at Roy unblinking.

"Well?"

Silence.

"Marth?"

More silence.

"ANSWER ME ALREADY!" Roy shouted, his hand beginning to stray to his sword. Marth tilted his head to the side,

"But you told me to shut up…didn't you?"

"I didn't mean…oh, never mind. Just tell me already, before I have to chop you up." Roy picked his sword up from the boulder and sheathed it.

"You wouldn't do that." Marth laughed, "Would you?"

"Just tell me what game now, Marth." Roy hissed. Marth grinned,

"Hide and Seek!" He proclaimed. Roy shook his head,

"Fool, you need more than two people to play that."

"Oh, really?" Marth sounded disappointed, and stared down at his boots. Then, seeming to remember something, he looked up, grinning,

"Let's go find Link!" he announced,

"What?!"

Marth grinned, running up to Roy,

"Boy, you say 'what' a lot. C'mon! Let's go!" Marth grasped Roy's wrist and dragged him into the woods.

xxx

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink!" Marth shouted at the top of his voice. Roy cringed.

"Darn, you're loud." He muttered, looking up to see Link emerging from the trees.

"Marth?" Link sounded disbelieving. "Um…hi. What's up?"

The sword master tilted his head upwards examining 'up'.

"Uh…Lesse'…there're some trees…a birdie…um…oh! The sky, and…clouds!" Marth announced happily. Link blinked, looking over to Roy.

"Yea…" the swordsman sighed.

"So Link?" Marth asked, "We wanna play Hide and Seek, sept' Roy says that we need more than two people to play, so we came out here and found you so we could play, so do ya' wanna play? Do ya'? Do ya'? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Link was silent for a minute, staring at Marth and his sudden out-of-character-ness.

"What's wrong with him?" Link finally asked Roy, watching as Marth played with the edge of his cape.

"I dunno," he answered, "He's been like that all day. Before he was giggling like he was drunk."

"Is he?"

"No."

"We should take him to see Dr. Mario. Maybe he can tell us what's wrong with him." Link glanced back to Marth.

"Agreed." Roy nodded. Marth looked up,

"Can we play _now_?" he asked, putting on a pleading expression. Roy and Link exchanged glances.

"Sure." Link said, smiling. "Just not here. We're going to go to a special place to play. Okay?"

Marth pondered for a moment, then nodded,

"Yep, uh-huh."

"Okay, it's settled!" Roy began to walk farther into the forest, "Let's go to the doct—um…I mean…Let's go to the special Hide and Seek place!"

---

A/n: Okay, this is my first SSBM fic, so go easy on me! you can flame me if you wanna, but if at all possible, don't. Arigatou!


	2. So much for Hide and Seek

**Chibi Potion Number Nine**

**Chapter two: So much for Hide and Seek**

"Are we there yet?" Marth asked for about the thousandth time that hour. Roy gritted his teeth, fighting to keep calm. Link answered for him,

"No, Marth, we're not there yet." He said. I never ceased to amaze Roy how calm Link could be, "I'll tell you when we get there, okay?"

Marth nodded and obediently kept silent.

"You're treating him like he's five years old," Roy looked up at Link. The Hylian (is that how you spell it?) Swordsman shrugged,

"He's acting like he's five years old." Was his answer. Roy nodded glumly and continued on.

The little group had walked for maybe a half hour more, when something clicked in Roy's mind,

"It's quiet, Link," he said stopping dead in his tracks, "To quiet."

Link didn't even turn around when he spoke,

"Where did you dig that line up?" he asked, "A mystery novel?"

Roy frowned, watching Link as he stared in the other direction.

"Don't you think it's been really quiet since you told Marth to shut up?"

Link shrugged,

"Dunno, don't care." He answered. Roy disregarded the Hylian, though and turned around scanning the woods for Marth. What he saw made him freeze in (almost) complete terror. When the (almost) complete terror was gone Roy sprinted in the other direction. As he past Link he yelled over his shoulder at the top of his voice,

"HE'S GOT A TREE BRANCH! RUUUUUUUN!"

Link turned around, but promptly followed Roy's example and ran for his life. And, as he ran, Link looked over his shoulder and yelled back at Marth,

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_ MARTH!"

He watched as the sword master grinned and held his tree branch up over his head,

"I decided I didn't want to play Hide and Seek!"

"Then what the heck is _this_!" Roy yelled frantically.

"Extreme Tag!" Marth shouted, swinging the tree branch around like a club. Link shot a glare over towards Roy,

"What the heck did you _do_ to him Roy!" he yelled.

"Me?" Roy's voice came shrill with surprise and anger.

"Yes, you!" Link yelled back, "Marth was with you all day! You're the only one who could have—OOMF!"

Alas. The poor Hylian was struck with the deadly tree branch of doom. And he fell into the dust.

It took Roy a moment to realize that the tree branch had been thrown, and Marth was yet to catch up to him. The swordsman skidded to a halt and ducked behind one of the trees, peeking around to see where Marth had gone. He blinked.

There was Link, sitting on the ground with his hands clasped over the bump on his head, trees, grass, bushes, and the tree branch Marth had been using. But there was no Marth.

"What…?" Roy voiced his thoughts, carefully slipping from his hiding place. "Link, where did her go?"

Link looked up,

"I thought he went after you." He said weakly. Roy shook his head.

The eerie silence surrounded them both as the stood wondering where Marth had escaped to when all of a sudden…

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!**

xxx

a/n: okay, look. I'm sorry for the wait. But the thing here is that, one; this is my first SSBM fic. Two, I had to come up with actual ideas. Three I was a bit short on them. And four, MIDTERMS! They slowed me down. So, if you can wait. It would be nice. I don't like waiting forever for fics to be updated either, but just be happy you haven't waited a whole year. Okay? Thank you. Review.


	3. the rock concert

**Chibi Potion Number Nine**

**Chapter three: The "Rock Concert"**

_Last time:_

_**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!**_

Now:

The noise was enough to scare the surrounding wildlife from where ever it had been that they were. Squirrels, rabbits, birds, mice, and a mole scrambled—or flew—from their places in the surrounding woods, scrambling over and around the two boys.

Poor Link mistook one of the birds for a chicken though—we all know he has issues with chickens—and promptly jumped five feet in the air, clinging to a conveniently positioned tree branch.

"Ch-ch-chickens!" he stuttered. Roy slapped his forehead, slowly running his fingers down his face.

"THEY'RE NOT CHICKENS YOU IDIOT!" Roy shouted at the Hylian. The swords man turned around, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "Now, what on Earth was _that_?"

"By 'that' do you mean that oddly out of place bang?" Link asked. "Because—" he wasn't given time to finish, though for as he spoke, the branch he had been clinging to snapped, sending him plummeting to the ground.

"…Cymbals…" Link muttered weakly.

Roy shook his head sadly.

"You are one pitiful excuse for a hero, the littler version of you is more threatening." He sighed. "And yes, by 'that' I meant the bang."

Link didn't reply, the impact had knocked him out. (poor link…) Roy glared at the Hylian, before sighing again.

"You know what? You sigh a lot too." Marth's voice came from behind him. In an instant, Roy had drawn his sword and slashed the closest thing behind him. Which happened to be a snare drum. The swords man gazed at the drum a moment, confused as to where it came from. Though, after simply adverting his gaze to the path, he got his answer.

Of course, it was Marth, though the swords master was gazing sorrowfully at the drum. An electric guitar was hanging over his shoulder, and a pick in his right hand. His blue hair had been gelled, and stuck straight out. That and his now apparent outfit. That of a rock star wannabe.

Roy blinked, staring at his friend,

"Marth…?" he managed to choke out after a moment.

"You killed Phillip…" Marth said weakly. "He's dead…"

"Phillip?" Roy asked. Marth sniffed, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"My poor Phillip…we'll never forget you." He mourned, plucking a daisy from the ground and laying it on the pile of wood and…whatever else it is that you make drums out of.

"The drum has a name?" Roy asked. Marth nodded.

"We were gonna play a rock concert, but you killed Phillip, so now you have to make due without a snare drum."

Roy stepped backwards.

"Whoa, what? Me?" he asked. Marth nodded. Roy wasn't sure, but the sword master looked younger. It could have been the shock clouding his judgment. He didn't know. Marth advanced.

"Marth, don't come any closer." Roy warned, backing up. Marth grinned.

"Don't worry Roy-boy, this won't take very long."

"When we figure out what's wrong with you, Marth, you re so DEAD!" Roy turned on his heel and sprinted in the opposite direction. Marth pursued.

It didn't take very long for Roy to trip over the deadly tree branch of doom, leaving plenty of time for Marth to catch up with him, and give him the rock star wannabe make-over. When the swords master had finished, he smiled,

"There ya go, Roy-boy! All done!" Marth handed Roy a mirror.

"Oh, good gods…" Roy trailed off, taking in his new image. His hair had been plastered to his head, and he now had on a blue head band that had the words 'punk rock' on it. His outfit…we'll say was similar to Marth's…I need not go into detail about it. Mainly because I have no idea what rock stars wear, so there. Back to the story.

"MARTH WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Roy shouted, his voice growing steadily louder and more shrill by the word. Marth smiled,

"I gave you the rock star make over, silly! Now c'mon, let's go back and play the concert!"

Roy was given no time to protest, for Marth took him by the wrist and ran back to his drum set and guitar. There, Marth threw Roy into the drummers chair and handed him the sticks.

"Now when I start playing, you do the beat, Roy, okay?" Marth said, though didn't wait for an answer, and started to play the guitar.

Oh the horrors! The out of tune-ness, the lack of rehearsal, the cheesy dance moves! (A/n: after you read this line, make a face like you're terrified, and scream. If you get in trouble, blame me.)

Roy covered his ears, pleased that Marth didn't seem to notice that he wasn't playing. He quietly slipped away from his friend, returning his image to its former state.

"Oh, Marth, you are going to pay." He muttered. Looking up, he noticed that Link was beginning to get up. Roy darted over to him,

"Shut up and listen, Link." He said, "Marth is to preoccupied playing that guitar to notice us. On the count of three, we knock him out and drag him to Dr. Mario."

Link nodded silently, following as Roy snuck through the forest, and back to where Marth was rocking on.

"One…" Roy whispered.

"Two…"

"THREE!"

They pounced…

A/n:falls over backwards: I can't believe I wrote this in…uh…two hours! And that's not what I can't believe! What I can't believe is that MY INTERNET HAD TO GO AND GET BROKEN FOR FOREVER! I go and finish this in a timely manner and my internet crashes. That just sucks. So sorry for the wait. It was beyond my control. And now…guess what time it is? ITS TIME FOR ME TO ASK FOR IDEAS! So…anybody? Anybody? Anybody? Anyone out there have ideas for me? If they're really good, I'll include them, all credit to the maker-upper mind you. So review! And once again sorry!


	4. younger

**Chapter four: Younger**

Marth lay flat on his back on the path, Roy and Link staring down on him. After a moment of that, Roy looked up,

"Okay, now what?" he asked.

"You're asking me?" Link returned the question, "You're the one who came up with this stunt!"

Roy blinked, scratching his head,

"Oh…that's right. Well, _you_ knocked him out!"

"I did not!" Link defended himself angrily. Roy shrugged,

"You don't have to deny it, Link." He said coolly. You could almost see the smoke coming out of the Hylian swordsman's ears.

"I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use it!" Link shouted. Roy was un-amused.

"So do I, you dolt." He said. Link looked downcast for a moment then his eye's lit up again,

"Yea? Well, I've got bombs, a grappling hook, and arrows. Ha!"

Roy blinked, nothing else to say. Link smirked.

"W-well, then since you've got all the weapon's and are _clearly_ more powerful than I could ever dream to be," Roy said, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. "You tell me what we do now."

"Fine, then I will!" Link said, crossing his arms. He instantly realized his mistake, and turned back to Roy.

"You volunteered." He said, shrugging. Link eyed him coldly,

"I hate you." He hissed. Roy sniggered, and took a bow,

"I'm flattered." He said. Link rolled his eyes.

"Okay, then." The Hylian said striking the classic thinking position. "How about…we make a stretcher thingy and carry him?"

"It sounds ridiculous, but I'm willing to give it a go." Roy said. "How do you make a 'stretcher thingy'?"

"Good question."

The pair of them stood in reflective silence for a moment, each pondering how one went about making a 'stretcher thingy'. Finally Link looked up,

"Branches." He said.

"Yea, they're in the trees. What about them?" Roy asked. Link took a moment to compose himself.

"We can make a stretcher out of them, stupid."

"Okay, you do that, and I'll sit here thinking what an idiot you are."

"You're real' encouraging…" Link said dryly.

"I try to be." Roy returned. Link exhaled, his temper wearing thin, then strode into the trees to find branches. After a few small explosions and many frightened birds, Link returned with two armfuls of tree branches.

"Okay." He said depositing them on the ground by Marth. "Now…how does one go about doing this."

"I thought you had all the answers." Roy said. Link silently vented his suppressed anger, then spoke,

"If you're so smart, _you _build it, Roy."

"We agreed that this was your job a few paragraphs ago." He said coolly, plopping down on the ground. "Besides, I don't have any rope, or anything to bind the branches together with. Just a sword."

"And you think I have ropes?" Link asked coldly.

"You said you had a grappling hook." Roy shrugged, "You can use whatever the hook part is attached to."

"Finally," Link muttered as he turned, "He said something useful."

"Can it, elf boy." Roy shot.

The two of them were to preoccupied with arguing, though to notice Marth. Now, you're probably thinking he got up and ran away, right? Well, if that's the case, then you're sadly mistaken. In fact, that thought ever even crossed the blue-haired sword master's mind.

Marth slowly opened his eyes, finding himself staring up into the leafy tree branches. He silently heaved himself up into a sitting position. After approximately three and a half seconds of observation, he spoke,

"Um…what happened?"

Link and Roy whirled around, staring at the swords master.

"You're…" Link trailed off. Marth cocked his head to the side,

"I'm what?"

"Awake?" Roy suggested sarcastically. Marth blinked, staring at him,

"So? I'm awake, big deal…hey, why are you staring at me like that…?"

Roy strode up Marth,

"Marth." He began slowly, "You're…uh…" Roy paused to think of the right words.

"You're getting younger, Marth." Link said from behind. Marth blinked,

"I-I'm what!"

A/n: um…yea. My updates aren't coming very fast, are they? Well…that could have been the fault of the GEPA's…or science homework…or something…yea. Still taking requests for events to happen in the fic…like, what should happen next. Or what crazy thing Roy and Link come up with to get Marth to go to Doctor Mario. Stuff. You know? If I have something to work with, I might update faster. But until then, I can't promise anything…unless I get major inspiration that is. So….reviews!


	5. Dr Mario

**Chapter five: Dr. Mario**

Roy and Link stood over Marth, who sat silently on the ground. Link had been right; the swords master was most defiantly getting younger. Aside from the most noticeable change in his height, Marth's hair had begun to get shorter, and his eye's grew wide (You know how when you're younger, your eyes are bigger? Like, litle kids have huge eyes…yea, like that).

"I'd say he's about…thirteen." Link said, rubbing his chin. "Do you think this is why he was acting so weird?"

"Probably." Roy nodded. "So, now that we know what's wrong with him, do we really have to go see Dr. Mario?"

"Yea." Link said dully, "We have to get a cure."

"Darn," Roy shoved his hands in his pockets, "I was hoping I could save some gold…Link, you can pay."

"Me!"

"Yes you. Do you see any other Link's around here?"

"Actually…" Link said, pointing down the road, "Yes."

Roy turned around, looking down the road where the Hylian was pointing. And sure enough, Link's younger counterpart was skipping down the road, Navi darting after him.

"Okay…so there is another Link around here," Roy said after a moment, "But that doesn't change anything. You're still paying."

"I can't." Link said crossing his arms and tapping his foot, "Dr. Mario doesn't except Rupee's."

"Dang." Roy snapped his fingers, "Oh well, Marth let's get…Hey! Where'd he go?" Roy glanced around wildly before his gaze fell on Younger Link. The now thirteen year-old Marth had run down the path and up to him.

"Hi," the blue haired swords master greeted him, "Wanna play?"

Young Link hesitated a moment, then shrugged,

"Sure!" he exclaimed. "There aren't many people around who can play with me." The Kokori said, "Pichu and Kirby…well I can't understand a word they say. And the Ice climbers and Ness…all they want to do is train."

"Oh…that's sad." Marth said, frowning. "Well, I'll play with you."

"Okay," Young Link said happily. He produced two portable game systems from his pack, "Look, I just got these." He said holding one of them—a bright green one—out to Marth, "They're called GameBoys, and the play video games on them." Next Young Link removed a long cord from his pack and plugged one end into his silver colored GameBoy, and the other end into the green one. "Right, so first you flip this switch and turn it on," so speaking Young Link flipped the on switch, Marth mimicked his actions. Following a chiming noise and the words 'GameBoy: Nintendo' on the screen, it went dark for a moment. Then a screen popped up. It read, 'You have connected. Free Battle or Tournament?'

"Click Free Battle." Young Link instructed, "Use the arrow buttons and press 'A' when the Free Battle button is lit up."

"Okay." Marth did as such, watching in awe as the screen flashed in red and orange, then cleared revealing a selection screen. On the screen were many little boxes, each with the face of one of the useable characters in it. Around one of the boxes was an orange glow. Marth clicked one of the arrow buttons and the glow moved.

"This is the character selection screen," Young Link explained, "Use your arrow buttons and choose the one you like best. Then press 'A' when you're over that one."

Marth inspected the array of different characters closely. Finally he chose a red headed human with a blue headband and a cape. He pressed 'A'.

The GameBoy beeped, and the screen faded. Next came up a different screen; the person Marth had chosen stood on the left side of the screen, holding tightly to a sword, his cape flowing out behind him. Who he presumed to be Young Link's character stood opposite his own. The Kokori had chosen a swordsman as well, though he looked almost identical to the young boy aside from the difference in their height.

Next, words appeared on the screen, and the GameBoy made more beeping noises.

"Ready?" the GameBoy asked. "3…2…1…Start!"

Young Link's character jumped at Marth's hacking with his sword. Math pressed buttons furiously, biting his tongue as he did so. His own character jumped backwards, avoiding Young Link's blow. Marth hit a series of buttons and his own character flung itself at Young Link's and brought his sword down in a bright explosion of flame.

"Kyaa!" Young Link's character yelled as he was flung backwards, off the screen. A brilliant blue light exploded from where he had flown off screen. Marth's character struck a victory pose.

"Great job, Marth!" Young Link exclaimed, "You won!"

"I won?" he asked expectantly, "Really!"

"Yea." Young Link nodded. Marth smiled, striking his own victory pose.

"Okay, that's enough!" came a voice from behind the two of them. Marth and Young Link turned around; staring into Roy's angered, dust covered face. Behind him, Link lay in a heap on the grass, little stars dancing around his head.

"Woah…" Marth breathed, "What happened to him?"

Roy blinked, clenching his hands into fists,

"Suddenly…" he explained, his voice forced to be calm, "_Something_ took the both of us over, and we attacked each other…" Roy glared at Young Link, who grinned sheepishly; "Anyway," Roy took Math by the wrist and dragged him away from the Kokori. "It's time to go now."

Young Link watched them go, a blank though sad look on his face. It was gone almost instantly though, replaced by anger. He put away his GameBoys, then reached inside his pack, pulling out a jar of blue powder.

Young Link grinned, popping the cork off of with his thumb. He glanced over at Navi.

"Looks like we've got some customers, Navi, hm?" he said. The blue fairy bobbed up and down. Young Link nodded, and slunk into the woods after the other three.

Roy dragged Marth down the path by his wrist and Link by the back of his tunic. The unfortunate Hylian had been knocked out cold from the impact of Roy's spontaneous attack. Marth whined, pulling back making it increasingly difficult for Roy to walk.

"Lemme go you big red-headed looser!" Marth yelled, kicking at Roy. The swordsman yelled out in pain, letting go of Marth to clutch his leg. The miniature swords master took this opportunity to dash down the path and away from him,

"Sucker!" he called over his shoulder before disappearing around a bend in the path. Unfortunately for Marth, though, around the bend was none other than the famous Dr. Mario. Marth skidded to a halt just in front of the short pudgy doctor and tried to make a mad dash the other way.

"Hey-a-hold up there-a-mister." The doctor said, grabbing the edge of Marth's, now way to big for him, cape.

"Let me go, old-timer!" mini-Marth shouted, kicking and squirming, trying to wrench his cape from Dr. Mario's grip. He had no such luck.

It was at that time that Roy and Link skidded around the bend in the path, running up to Dr. Mario and Marth.

"Does this-a-belong to you, by-a-any chance?" Dr. Mario asked.

A/n: and…cut! I would like to thank the only reviewer who lent me their ideas and suggestions, . Thanks for the GameBoy idea! Also…no...um…there is no also, sorry. Well, then…reviews! (and maybe more suggestions…cough cough…ahem)


	6. Chibi Potion Number Nine

**Chapter six: Chibi Potion Number Nine**

Roy yelled out in pain as the littler version of Mart kicked him in the leg. Roy toppled over onto the ground, angrily watching as Marth darted off down the path,

"Sucker!" the blue haired swords master called over his shoulder before disappearing around the bend in the path. Roy swore to himself, staggering to his feet. Link had begun to wake up, and the swordsman dragged him to his feet and ran down the path as well.

When Roy skidded around the bend, he saw Dr. Mario. This alone made him sigh inwardly in relief. Then he saw Dr. Mario restraining littler Marth. This made the swordsman grin.

"Does this-a-belong to you, by-a-any chance?" Dr. Mario asked, gesturing to Marth.

"Yes, actually." Roy said, taking Marth by the wrist. Marth grumbled.

"May I-a-ask what's-a-wrong with him?" Dr. Mario asked. Roy sighed,

"Well…this afternoon he found me, and he was acting weird…kind of like he was drunk. But he's not, mind . Then…he started getting younger." Roy gestured at the present Marth, "And now…he's thirteen and is acting like the little brat he used to be."

Marth stuck his tongue out at Roy.

"We need an antidote." Link said, Roy nodded.

"Well-a-then," Dr. Mario said, smiling, "That'll be-a-no prob-a-lem at all. Oddly enough, this has-a-been happening a lot-a-lately."

"Whoa, really?" Link asked. The pudgy doctor nodded,

"I've-a-cured Falco and Fox—who-a-shrank into a chick and a kit. And-a-Pikachu who actually de-volved into-a-Pichu."

"Yikes, that must have been a mess." Link cringed. Dr. Mario nodded.

"Well-a-then, let's be off." So speaking, Dr. Mario strode off down the path. Roy and Link exchanged glances then followed him down the road. Marth, of course, kicking and protesting the whole way.

Young Link darted through the trees, Navi following best she could. The young Kokori skidded to a dusty halt just before the end of the trees. Roy, Link, Dr. Mario and his new playmate were going to the clinic.

"No way they're getting that far…" Young Link muttered, "I'll stop them before they make it…" he clenched the neck of his bottle in his fist, the blue powder shifting into dusty clouds. Navi hovered nervously at his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Navi," Young Link reassured her, "After this, I'll stop." Navi seemed to sigh, and flew under Young Link's hat (which she does in Ocarina of Time).

Young Link watched from behind a bush as the little procession drew closer. He watched as they passed by him, and he watched as they walked further down the path. Then the young hero of time slipped out of his hiding place and darted as fast as he could down the path without making a lot of noise. As he came closer, littler Link poured a generous handful of blue powder into his hand.

Young Link ran past Roy, Marth and the older version of himself and up to Dr. Mario.

"Take this, you fat old doctor moron!" Young Link shouted, running up behind him and throwing the powder in his face. Dr. Mario was instantly surrounded in bluish cloud.

"Hey!" Link said, running after his younger self, "Stop!"

"Yea, as if!" Young Link called over his shoulder and sticking his tongue out.

The two Link's ran around for a minute or two until the older one managed to catch up to the younger one. He then grabbed the neck of the little hero of time's tunic and dragged him back to the others.

"Alright," the Hero of Time said, dropping Young Link on the ground, "What was that that you just threw?"

"Hah, like I'd tell you ," Young Link said, crossing his arms.

"Yea, you would," Roy said, drawing his sword and holding the tip up to Young Link's throat.

Littler Link swallowed hard and looked up at the other two,

"Okay, fine," he said after a moment. "It's a sort of poison that turns you younger."

"Where'd you get it?" Marth asked, his eyes shining.

"Um…that potions lady in the windmill village…" he replied.

"Neat! Take me there later!" Marth said.

"Oh, no." Roy shook his head, "No, no, no. Not in this life time, or any other." Roy glared down at Young Link, "You mean to tell us that you just shrank Dr. Mario? The only person who could reverse what ever it is that happened to…wait. It was you wasn't it!" Roy pointed at Young Link, "_You_ shrank Marth!"

"Yep."

"Why!"

"Well, duh." Young Link rolled his eyes, "Its so obvious, isn't it?"

Roy and Link exchanged glances,

"No." they said in unison. Young Link put on a 'well, then you're both dumb' face,

"Okay, then, I want you to go through the list of Smashers." He said. "Now, count how many are _my_ age."

"Pichu." Roy said,

"The Ice Climbers and Kirby," Link said.

"And Ness." Marth put in.

"Okay, now, Pichu and Kirby I can't understand what they say," Young Link said, "And Ness and the Ice Climbers only want to train. I have no one to ever play with. So, I figured if I used this potion…the lady called it Chibi Potion—what the heck that is, I have no idea…then I'd have someone to play with."

"Well…_I_ can understand _that_." Marth said, working on wrenching his wrist from Roy's grasp. "Why can't you just let us play?"

"Yea," came a voice, "Let us-a-play!"

Roy, Link, and Marth turned around and gazed in disbelieving silence at Dr. Mario.

"…what are you-a-staring at?" the doctor asked.

"This _cannot_ be happening…" Link breathed. Roy could only manage a nod. Young Link, however, beamed.

"We were staring at you, silly." He said to the doctor—who now had to be around thirteen himself.

"Oh," Doctor Mario said, "Well…um…now what?"

"We play!" Marth shouted, finally freeing himself from Roy's grasp and sprinting down the path, Young Link following without hesitation.

"Oh…um…ok!" Doctor Mario said after a second and darted after his new-found playmates, leaving Roy and Link standing dumbfounded in the dust.

A/n: thank you for waiting everyone. I have one announcement to make before you can get one with your lives, this being that I am not going to accept plot-changing events and put them into the fic. For example, I got a request to have the anti-chibi potion in this chapter and then the whole thing end. I find that anticlimactic and am not going to do that. However, little random events that happen…sort of like sub-plots…I have no problem with and will gratefully accept. Thanks once again…now…review?


	7. Restock the Ammo

**Chapter seven: Restock the Ammo**

Young Link, Marth and Dr. Mario sprinted through the woods as fast as their legs would carry them. The Kokori in green lead the way, heading towards the Smash Mansion. He gripped the blue bottle in his fist.

"So, Link!" Marth called as he ran up beside him, "What are we gonna do now?"

"Well," he said, turning his head so Dr. Mario could hear him too, "First we're gonna go to the Mansion and restock on the Chibi Potion, and then we'll find some more playmates."

"Sounds-a-fun!" Dr. Mario exclaimed.

"Wait…" Marth said, slowing to a fast jog, "If you shrink the other guy back there who looks like you…what would happen?"

Young Link stopped all together, creating a cloud of dirt and rocks.

"That's a good question…" he said, tapping a finger to his chin, "I'll shrink him extra, then."

"Oh, okay." Marth nodded. Young Link nodded and took up running again.

After another minute or two, the little group arrived at the elegant doors of Smash Mansion. On the outside, it looked like a regular mansion. Like the kind that would belong to people with so much money they could buy Hawaii. But truly, it was far bigger than just that. In fact, the inside of the place was so big that a person who had enough money to buy the every tropical island on the face of the Earth, might live there. Though it only housed the Smashers and Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

Inside, whomever had built the mansion had included two Olympic sized swimming pools, a large screen movie theatre or two, hundreds of bathrooms, hundreds of bed rooms—some used, some not—and a place where Master Hand and Crazy Hand dwelled. Also known as Final Destination. How the builders had been able to fit a space-vacuum that enormous into one house was beyond any of the Smashers(and me), but none of them seemed to care.

Together Young Link, Marth and Dr. Mario heaved open one of the doors and darted inside.

"Echo!" Marth shouted at the top of his voice as they entered into the gigantic foyer room. His voice reverberated against the walls.

_Echo…Echo…Echo…!_

Marth smiled,

"I've always wanted to do that." He announced.

"Right…" Young Link nodded hesitantly, "C'mon, I have the rest of this stuff in my room." The young Hero of Time ran across the room to a neatly placed elevator in the corner. He punched the 'up' button and the doors slid open with a _ding!_

The three of them ran inside the little box, then watched the doors close. Young Link examined the array of buttons for a second before choosing one labeled 'Young Link's Room'. As soon as he did as such, a speaker separated itself from the mirrored wall of the elevator and spoke. The voice was metallic and the tone jumped around crazily, as it selected the words from its memory without consideration of how silly it sounded,

"You. Have. Selected. Young. Link's. Room." It said, "Please. Wait. Patiently. As. Other. People. May. Be. Trying. To. Use. The. Elevator. Please. Do. Not. Jump. In. The. Elevator. As. It. May. Get. Stuck. Thank You." As the speaker finished, annoying instrumental music came on and the elevator began to rise.

The traumatic ordeal of being stuck inside a little metal box with orchestral music playing was ended quickly, as Young Link's room was on one of the lower floors. Some of the unfortunate Smahsers were stuck in the elevator for many minutes. Especially when there were several people trying to get on at one time, from several different floors. It makes one wonder…WHY THE HECK DON'T THEY USE THE STUPID STAIRS?

But as I was saying, the doors slid back after a few moments, and the three of them scampered out and into the messy abode of the young Hero of Time. It was like any other little kid's room. His possessions thrown haphazardly across the floor and over the furniture. How any of the afore stated things didn't break, I do not know. Nor do I care. The room was spacious, though felt less such as there were piles of junk and dirty laundry piled in the corners, and under the bed. Not to mention the closet door, which looked about ready to explode off its hinges spilling who knows what onto the floor. You get the point. It's messy.

"Home sweet home." Young Link said happily, picking his way through the mess and over to the dresser in the corner. He paused a moment only to pluck his Ocarina out of a fish bowl, then hopped over a pile of Deku nuts and up to the dresser.

"I keep the Chibi Potion in here." He explained as Dr. Mario and Marth came up behind him, "This is where no one would _ever_ go. The sock drawer."

The other two fought the urge to gag, as Young Link pulled out two more bottles of the blue powder—picking off dirty socks as he did as such—and handed them over.

"That's-a disgusting!" Dr. Mario protested, holding the bottle at arms length.

"I agree," Marth nodded, leaving his bottle momentarily only to return with rubber gloves, a gas mask and a test tube holder. Only with this did he pick the bottle back up. "No one wants to touch anything that's touched your socks."

"Oh well." The Kokori shrugged, "But now that we've got more of this stuff, we can activate Operation Chibi! All in favor say 'aye'!"

"Aye!" They all shouted at once, then darted back across the room, and out the door this time, disappearing from view around the corner.


	8. opperation chibi: part one

**Chapter Eight: Operation Chibi: Part One**

Young Link led his two new friends down the hall, being as stealthy as he could, hoping Marth and Dr. Mario would follow suit. Unfortunately his idea of stealthy left much to be desired. His picture of stealthy was exactly the way he saw it on TV when the detectives in the cartoons tiptoed across the scene. Exaggerated footsteps and all. For crying out loud, it was complete with the last person stepping on the squeaky floor board and the others turning around and shushing them at the same time.

The Kokori stopped a moment at the corner and peered around it,

"Alright guys," he hissed, "The coast's clear."

"Um…Link?" Marth's voice came sounding worried.

"What?" he snapped, gluing his gaze around the corner to scout for any potential threats.

"I-a-think we may-a have a problem." Dr. Mario said hesitantly. Young Link blinked and turned around slowly. Marth and Dr. Mario stood over a small girl in a pale pink dress. In her gloved hands she clutched a tiara, and her big crystal blue eyes welled up with tears.

"Princess Peach?" Young Link said, tilting his head to the side, "I don't remember…"

"Um, that's the thing." Marth said, shuffling his feet, "She kinda snuck up on me and I got scared so…I…um…"

"He-a shrunk her." Dr. Mario finished. Marth punched him in the arm as if to say "shut up". Dr. Mario winced and fell silent. Young Link pondered for a moment, then shrugged,

"Just leave her there." he said.

"Huh? Wait, why?" Marth asked.

"Cuz she's just a dumb ol' fluffed up _girl_. Why would you want to have a girl help us?"

"I dunno…" the miniature swords master said in a small voice.

"Marth's-a-got a girlfriend!" Dr. Mario proclaimed at the top of his voice.

"I do not!" he shouted back, pursuing the doctor as he bolted down the hall. Link sighed dramatically and followed at a jog. Then followed an elaborate chase scene that turned out not to be so elaborate after all. Marth chased Dr. Mario down the hallway that Young Link had been spying down for about three seconds until the both of them ran into a certain enormous mutant turtle monster with bad breath. Or in simpler terms, Bowser.

Young Link ran into Marth who had run into Dr. Mario who had smashed headlong into the giant Koopa and all four of them cried out in either surprise or extreme pain. The extreme pain part meaning Dr. Mario who had made friends with several of the spikes on Bowser's shell. Amazingly he left the ordeal with nothing more than a cartoon style lump on the top of his head.

"Grra! What are ye doin' runnin' into me, ye little pipsqueaks!" the enormous koopa snarled. The three boys cowered from him. Bowser eyed them a moment, then a malevolent grin crept into his features. The giant turtle monster began to draw a deep breath.

"Holy Hyrule!" Young Link shouted, "He's gonna torch us!"

"The Chibi Potion!" Marth shouted. Dr. Mario fumbled with the lid on his bottle, then wrenched it open, and flung the contents into Bower's face. Just in time too, as the turtle monster had begun to spit flame. However, as Bowser decreased in size, so did his flame attack. And by the time he had stopped shrinking, the attack was nothing more than a glowing puff of smoke.

Marth, Young Link and Dr. Mario breathed three simultaneous sighs of relief.

"Grrrrra!" Bowser roared as loudly as his preteen sized lungs could, "You shrinked meeee!"

"Um…duh?" Marth said, putting his hands to his hips, "How else would you be so much smaller than usual?"

Baby Bowser stomped on the floor,

"I dunno!" he said, his roar turning into something of a wail, "I wanna be big again! I wanna be BIG!" and the tiny koopa king promptly burst into tears.

Young Link heaved a deep dramatic sigh,

"Just leave him," he said. "A crybaby isn't gonna be of help to us either."

At that moment, who should up and come out of her hiding place, than Navi. The blue fairy flew out of Young Link's hat, and got right up in his face. She appeared to be very angry, though she could use no real words to express this. A good thing too, because if she were to use an understandable language, all of it would be censored. Young Link blushed faintly, being the only one of the three who could understand her.

"Navi, calm down!" he said hurriedly, "I know I said I would stop, really! But these last two were accidents! I promise!"

Navi seemed to hiss at Young Link, and flew off down the hall in a huff. The three boys stood in silence a moment before Link spoke again,

"Erm…let us be off then?" And the they made their way down the hall.

Little did they know, however, that just around the next corner was a whole mess of trouble…

A/n: okay, I _know_ I haven't updated in forever! I know! I don't even remember if the last chapter got reviews or not! Please don't flame me! But I have a new chapter now, so you can't be too mad. The only request I have is for no flames. Review.


	9. opperation chibi: part one and a half

**Chapter Nine: Operation Chibi: Part One and a Half**

Roy and Link had by that time reached the doors of Smash Mansion. The Hero of Time collapsed against the doors, drawing deep, overly dramatic breaths.

"I…_gasp_…thought…_gasp_…we'd never…_gasp_…get here!"

Roy massaged his forehead, fighting off a headache.

"And one would wonder how you hiked all over Hyrule without even breaking a sweat."

Link smiled,

"Thank you, Epona. Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

Roy rolled his eyes, throwing the doors open and causing Link to fall flat on the floor. After Roy had scraped Link off of the tiled floor of the foyer, the duo proceeded to the elevator. Though this mode of transportation proved to be as useful as a Pikachu without electricity, because no matter how many times Roy or Link jabbed the button, the doors wouldn't open and they had to go and do the unthinkable. They had to use the **stairs**.

Meanwhile in the elevator, Gannondorf stared at the dial pointing to the level he was on. A bead of sweat crept down his forehead.

It wasn't moving.

Gannon drew a breath, aiming a wary gaze at the speaker on the wall that spouted the torturous elevator music. He swallowed, his grip tightening around the enormous sword that he was somehow able to heft. And he thought, _If I have to stay in here with that confound music any longer…I'm going to go more insane than I already am!_

Unfortunately, he had to stay in the elevator, seeing as all the pushing of the button on the ground floor caused it to become jammed. Hyrule's tyrant was stuck.

Roy and Link reached their desired floor after several minutes of climbing. Both were out of breath. Roy leaned against the wall for a moment before standing straight and pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"As soon as I kill Marth and Link's twin…" he muttered to himself, "I have to get into better shape." Roy drew a breath, turning to see the Hero of Time sprawled on the floor, choking to get air in his lungs. Roy narrowed his eyes out of annoyance and gripped the back of Link's tunic and dragged him down the hall.

The redhead and the lump of out of breath flesh, also known as Link, rounded the corner just as another small group did. And…you guessed it…that small group consisted of Young Link and his two chibified new playmates.

They stared at each other from opposite sides of the hall for a moment then, all at the same time, the three youngest of them screamed bloody murder, and bolted back down the hall the way they had come.

Link suddenly sprung to his feet,

"I'd know that annoying high pitch scream _anywhere_!" he proclaimed, "After younger me!" that said, Link bolted after the three of them, leaving Roy with an astonished look on his face. And that look really didn't suit him at all.

Link ran down the hallway after his younger self even faster than when he ran away from Zelda when he had done something perverted.

"You little snot! Come back!" he shouted after himself (wow that sounds weird).

Young Link glanced over his shoulder, sticking is tongue out at his older self, then turned back around and skidded around the corner where they had left Peach and Bowser. And the threesome darted past both of the shrunken Smashers.

Link, the older one, skidded to a stop at the beginnings of this hallway, shocked at the sight of the tiny koopa tyrant, and the princess. He stood there with his mouth hanging open, right until Roy—who had been pursuing—crashed into him from behind.

"Dang it!" the swordsman shouted, righting himself again, "Watch where you stop short, Link!"

Roy looked up, seeing Link staring ahead blankly,

"Their Chibi Potion Thingy has infected the Mansion!" the Hero of Time shouted.

"Oh please, what's two more people?" Roy said. "Marth, that little brat, he's the only one I want…so I can CRUSH him!"

Before he even finished his sentence, around the corner came several startled cries. Then the three sets of pounding footsteps, the opening and then slamming of a door, and finally moans of both distaste and confusion from around the corner.

Link and Roy slowly crept up to the corner, followed by Bowser and Peach who only came along out of the usual preteen curiosity. And there, sitting on the floor outside of Young Link's room, were Falco, Luigi and Captain Falcon, in all their chibified glory.

Lenni- whee! Another chapter! And all my reviewers for the only other fic I hafta complete are very angry with me for not updating in forever! But oh well. I'm finishing this one first unless I get major inspiration for that other one! Sorry for the time it took for this chapter, I was in Ohio…


	10. Younger still

**Chapter Ten: Younger Still**

Young Link, Marth and Dr. Mario came to a crashing, out of breath, giggling halt in the middle of the clutter filled room. When all three of them were positive all the doors and windows were locked, and that there was no secret entrance in the closet…just in case…they collapsed on the floor in hysterics.

"Did you _see_ Roy's face?" Marth asked his companions when he found his breath again. Link and Mario nodded,

"Priceless!" the Doctor nodded.

"And older me." Link said, grinning, "I always knew he was stupid, but he just keeps re-proving the point!"

Thus followed another round of giggling. And they only continued as such when there came enraged pounding from the other side of the door.

Young Link rose from his place, informing the others of their dwindling supply of Chibi Potion, and made his way back over to the sock drawer to get more. He fished amongst the socks for a minute or two before coming up with three more bottles. When he turned around, he was confused and somewhat aghast at what he saw:

There, on the floor when he had left Marth and Dr. Mario, sat two infants. One with a fluff of blue hair, and the other with an oversized stethoscope around his neck. Young Link stared at them, the bottles slipping out of his hands and falling to the floor where they crashed and broke to pieces.

"No." Link said, "This isn't happening."

But as soon as he breathed the words, what should happen outside the door but three infant-sounding voices bursting into wails and buckets of tears. The younger Hero of Time swallowed, hard. He scooped up Marth and Mario in his arms, and clumsily opened the door to his room. Before he was even aware of Roy screaming at him, he yelled,

"I don't know HOW to take care of babies!"

Roy's screaming stopped, and he and older Link stared down on the Kokori for a second. It was certainly a sight to behold. How often to you get to see Young Link, a pleading look on his face, with a baby Marth and Dr. Mario in his arms? Not to often, I'll tall you that much. So, the duo promptly burst into laughter.

"Guys! Guys, its not funny!" Young Link shouted over them, "I'm serious!"

Roy coughed, regaining his composure and returning his features to the previous angry and dark.

"Alright, tell me," he began, drawing a deep breath and fighting off the laughter in his voice with venom, "_What_ did you do to them?"

"I…I think it was an overdose?" he offered weakly.

"No, really!" Roy's voice was pure, one hundred percent sarcasm, "Tell me you have an antidote."

"Alright," Young Link shrugged, "I have an antidote."

"Great!" his older version chirped, "Where is it?"

"I don't have one."

"You…? Then why did you say you_ DID_?" elder Link shouted at the very top of his voice. His younger self cringed,

"Cuz' he told me to." He nodded at Roy, who put on an annoyed look.

"Alright then," the swordsman said, "You mentioned you bought this from some hag in a village back in chapter six."

"Uh-huh." Young Link nodded,

"Where's the village? If she made this stuff, she'll know how to make the antidote."

"Wouldn't it just be easier if we got the antidote from Dr. Mario?" elder Link asked, stooping down and taking the infants who were on the floor into his arms.

"He's an _infant_ you moron!" Roy yelled at him, "The hag is the only way."

The now infant Peach wandered around the corner, rolling a green egg in front of her. That egg was Bowser. Roy sighed heavily and picked the tiny blonde and the egg up.

"This hag had better know how to fix this," he warned, as Peach reached up and tugged at his hair.

"Yea, yea, sure." Young Link said, "Just take Marth, please! I think he had to go…"

**A/n: you wouldn't believe how hard it was to spell stethoscope. And as far as the length and the ending of this chapter...please don't flame me...**


	11. The Hag of Windmill Village

**Chapter Eleven: The Hag of the Windmill Village**

With the aide of the Ocarina of Time, Roy, both Links and the baby Smashers arrived in The Windmill Village. (If you've ever played The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, then you know where I'm talking about) And, after Young Link, one found his bearings, two made disgusted faces in the general direction of Marth—who Roy refused to take—and three received several threats of bodily injury from the older two, he lead them to the house of the Potions Maker.

Upon twisting around so he could knock on the door while at the same time as holding two infants, the soggy old wood swung open and a musty dank air blew out into their faces.

"Ugh," Elder Link moaned, "I didn't remember it ever being this bad smelling."

"Nah, it was always like that." Young Link said shaking his head and proceeding cautiously into the dark little hut.

The group peered around for awhile before Young Link tilted his head back and yelled at the top of his voice,

"Hey old potions lady! Where _aaaaaaaaare _you?"

Silence for a moment, then a candle to the groups right flickered into life, casting long twisted shadows around the room. Behind the candle stood a hunched over old woman, hair white with age, her shapeless robe tattered.

"Ahh, it's you with the ridiculous hat." She said, smiling a crocked toothy smile at Young Link, "And you've brought friends, how nice."

"Um, Mrs. Potions Lady, I have a little problem…" Young Link began. Roy cut him off,

"A _little_ problem! As if." He stepped forward nodding at Young Link, "This little moron here used the potion you gave him to turn half the mansion into babies!"

"That's what the potion was for." The woman nodded dully, "I don't see what the problem is."

"_This_ is the problem!" Older Link shouted, holding out the baby smashers in his arms, and nodding at the others, "If these guys stay like this the sales of our game will go down, and down, and down until we don't sell any copies anymore and then we'll cease to exist and people like the authoress of his story who have nothing better to do with their time will have no reason to live anymore, you've gotta give us the antidote!" After this annoyingly long run-on sentence, Link drew a long deep breath, replenishing his formerly empty lungs with air.

"Yeaaa…what he said." Young Link said slowly, "So can I have the antidote? Please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeease?"

"It'll cost ya' a bundle," the woman said, "I don't work for cheap and we all know it."

"I don't _care_." Young Link said, "Just gimme the antidote and I'll figure out how to pay you later."

The potions lady hesitated,

"Besides, if you don't sell me the antidote, you'll be losing your best customer cuz' those two are gonna kill me if I _don't_ get the antidote."

"Well, if you put it like that, I'll give you the antidote out of the sheer kindness in my heart and that's it."

Younger Link sighed in relief,

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." He said.

"But on one condition…" the potions lady added, a smirk tugging at her lips as she exchanged glances with Roy and elder Link. The tone in her voice and the looks on the others faces caused Yong Link to swallow hard…

**---**

**Look. I can have annoyingly short chapters if I want to. Also, if there are any spelling mistakes, ignore them, I didn't bother to reread the chapter for errors.**


	12. Young Links Demise

**Chapter Twelve: Young Link's Demise**

Roy, Marth, elder Link, and Doctor Mario all sat in beach chairs outside the Smash Mansion, contentedly holding to tropical drinks and suntan lotion. The sun was warm, the breeze was refreshing, and off in the distance screams of pain could be heard as the other Smashers beat the crap out of each other.

Roy, taking off his sun glasses and putting them on top of his head, sneered looking up and calling out,

"Oh, Liiiiink!"

At his words, Young Link warily trotted over to them, a look between severe boredom and dread on his face.

"Yes…?"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Roy your supreme highness sir…?" the title came forced thought gritted teeth.

"That's better." Roy grinned devilishly. He held out his glass to the Kokori, "I've run out of this lovely coconut smoothie you've made us. Will you go and get me some more?"

Young Link glared daggers at the swordsman, but snatched the cup from his hand and stomped off towards the mansion. Roy, as he watched him go, sniggered,

"Life is good, eh guys?"

The others lifted their drinks in agreement.

"Who's to not telling him that that hag only said he had to follow our orders for today?"

"Me." Came three simultaneous replies. Roy grinned, watching Young Link storming back out of the mansion with his drink, which was thrust in the swordsman's face.

"Why thank you, Link." He said. "And if there's anything besides coconut stuff and ice in here, consider yourself our slave for the rest of eternity."

Young Link swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes, mister Roy, sir." he whimpered.

**THE END**

**-----  
A/n: Thanks all for sitting through my twelve chapters of ramblings! Even thought the last two were kinda short and should only count as one put together, but who cares. Might have been a little confusing in the middle, ramblings again, but I thank thee for sticking with me. Now you can get on with your lives and I mine. Thanks again:)**


End file.
